cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Night City Police Department
Divisions Patrol The Patrol Division is the backbone of any modern police force and is the largest division within the NCPD. The primary purpose is to patrol any given sector to enforce the law and reduce crime, of which there is a lot of. The Night City Government is constantly giving more resources and manpower to the patrol division mainly due to the dangerous nature of the role and the rise in crime. Beat Patrol Beat cops are the boots on the ground and are tasked with patrolling their designated sector. In years past beat cops typically patrolled alone, but due to the rise in crime they now go in pairs. They have to respond to any threats from gangs, corporate shootouts, riots, drugs, psychos and your everyday disgruntled citizen. Once a shift starts, they are on their own and are expected to deal with the majority of incidents alone, unless it calls for the cavalry. Standard issue equipment consists of armored vest and helmet, cuffs, a pistol and/or non-lethal launcher and a first aid kit. Traffic Patrol Traffic is considered a lame job; the lowest on the totem pole and typically given out as punishement by a higher up. Their role is primarily to enforce traffic laws and the traffic flowing. Nobody particularly likes traffic cops, not even other cops. ''Standard issue equipment consists of an armored vest, traffic helmet and a 9mm pistol. Cruiser Patrol Cruiser Patrol is a step up from the standard beat cop. They drive a police outfitted BMW600, known as a ''black and white ''and typically assist beat cops on their patrol of a sector. However cruisers have the luxury of being sat down, in the warm and behind some thick sheet metal. Cruiser patrol is a little more dangerous simply due to the high profile and large target of a car. Investigation The investigation division is smaller than that of the Patrol division, but is seen as a step up. This department carries out all criminal investigations within Night City and detectives often come across some of the more brutal crimes carried out. Cops working here are known as plainclothes, and are known to have a knowledge of the city that far surpasses that of beat cops. Vice The Vice department primarily deals with narcotics with an emphasis on trafficking, possession and distribution as well as prostitution, gambling and weapons crimes. The majority of cases are undercover work, with Vice cops possibly spending months at a time infiltrating dangerous gangs in the worst parts of the city. They are usually outfitted with a variety of cybernetics that deal with infiltration and surveillance. Robbery The robbery department deals with all things theft, and covers armed robbery, burglary, auto theft, grand larceny, fraud, counterfeiting, and embezzlement. Money and resources are poured into this department due to its dealings with a high-value crime. Members spend the majority of their time dealing with paperwork, and some are known to go undercover when a high-value heists are suspected. More often than not they are seen racing to the scene of a robbery, guns drawn and aimed at the perps' still inside. Homicide Homicide deals with everything from mass-murder to aggravated assault and the ever growing corporate murders. Homicide detectives can deal with up to 50 murders in a single day in night city and as a result many are cold and distant and some have developed psychological issues of their own. With increasing violence from gangs, crime syndicates and the corporations, homicide is very busy and more often than not the crimes go unpunished due to the lack of evidence. Special Investigations The Special Investigations unit, also known as S.IN. deal with more large scale and serious crimes that include multiple departments or even LEDiv's. Crimes involving mass murder, corporate espionage, wide-spread organized crime, high profile kidnappings, and counterfeiting. Shocking or brutal murders are covered by the S.IN. when regular departments have no clue how to solve the case. Other divisions within the police tend to dislike the S.IN. due to them receiving more money and often taking complete control of an existing case. Tactical ''The tactical division is there for when the talking stops, which is quite often in 2077. They deal with high-risk situations such as hostage rescue, riots or Cyberpsychos. S.W.A.T. Special Weapons and Tactics are a rapid response unit trained to deal with high-risk situations and heavy weapons. Teams consist of 10 highly trained and well equipped members. They typically use their own custom tactical police vehicles, and are loaded with as many combat oriented cybernetics as they can handle. SWAT officers typically deal with hostage rescue, heavily armed shootouts, sieges, and security for high-profile targets. MAX-TAC MAX-TAC, also known as C-SWAT, SPAR (Special Purpose Assault Rescue) and officially called the Cyborg Suppression Unit, or Psycho Squad, in Night City. They are a step above SWAT and deal primarily with dangerous Cyberpsychos. Riot The Riot team are on-call 24/7 and are the non-lethal equivalent of SWAT. They are trained in non-lethal procedures, though accidents have happened, and might happen again. They are known for crowd control sealing off entire city blocks just to successfully disperse all the rioters. The NCPD has a policy i''f you don't want to get hurt, don't riot. ''Riot teams consist of 10 troopers lead by a single officer and are issued riot shields, ballistic armor, tear gas, tasers, and non-lethal ammunition. Equipment Weapons According to the Cyberpunk 2020 Night City sourcebook (pg 41), the Night City Police Department has a threat level code "B2B" which means night city police are equipped with "Automatic Weapons" Armor According to the Cyberpunk 2020 Night City sourcebook (pg 41), the Night City Police Department has a threat level code "B2B" which means night city police are equipped with "door gunner to metal Gear" (SP 25) Gallery NCPD (on the right).png|NCPD station(on the right) in Cyberpunk 2077 CP77_police_car.jpeg|NCPD car CP77_police_agents.jpeg|NCPD agents References PASS, G. ''Protect and Serve. ''1st ed. Berkeley CA: R. Talsorian Games, 1992 uk:Поліцейський Департамент Найт-Сіті Category:Cyberpunk 2013 Organizations Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Organizations Category:Cyberpunk 2077 Organizations